Field of Invention
The present application relates to a wearable device and a wristband thereof. More particularly, the present application relates to a wearable device and a wristband thereof that can provide the users with new and diversified wearing experiences of the wearable device.
Description of Related Art
Recently, wearable devices (e.g., smart watches, smart wristbands, etc.) are popular due to their mobility and various functions. Wearable devices are utilized for measuring heart rates, tracking running routes, recording motion histories of users, displaying notifications to users, and/or providing other different functions. In order to offer the consumer a different choice of the wearable device, a different type of the wearable device is needed.
However, all of the existing wearable devices on the market only offer one type similar to a traditional watch, which has a processing module disposed in the middle portion of a wristband and two bands respectively extending from the two ends of the middle portion of the wristband.